A Different Kind of Christmas
by Lindz
Summary: Rufus doesn't like Shinra Christmas parties. As a result, he invites the Turks to go with him to Icicle Inn. Little does he know that he's in for more than he bargained for. (Rufus/Reno) YAOI!! (Comfort/one kiss) ^_^


** ~A Different Kind of Christmas~**

-----------------------------------------

_Rufus doesn't like Shinra Christmas parties. As a result, he invites the Turks to go with him to Icicle Inn. Little does he know that he's in for more than he bargained for. (Rufus/Reno) Romantic/Humour_

_Yes it's **Yaoi **fic, more of a comfort fic though. It's the first Yaoi fic I've ever written. And it's for the Christmas season! Enjoy!!_

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_23rd December. Turk's Office._**

"I wish it could be Christmas everyday!" The red haired Turk sang out of tune, as he jumped around like a five year old. Rude pulled down his sun glasses a few centimeters and looked at the younger Turk.

"Reno, stop jumping around before you..." A lamp crashed to the floor. "...break something."

"Heh... That's Tseng's lamp, isn't it?" Reno asked, scratching the back of his neck. The bald headed Turk just nodded. "He'll not miss it." Reno picked up the bits off the floor, throwing them out the office window. He watched as they plummeted fifty two floors, only to hit someone on the head. Reno sheepishly shut the window quickly, as the voice of a infuriated male traveled to his ears. Putting the incident behind him, the red head grabbed some tinsel from a box that sat on the couch. Taking two green coloured pieces, he took Rude's sunglasses off his head, tied the tinsel to either side of them and placed them back on Rude's face. Just as he did, Elena walked in.

"Morning." She tiredly said.

"Morning El. Doesn't Rude look all festive today?" Reno asked, pointing to the Turk in question. The blonde burst out laughing. Maybe it was the tinsel, maybe it was the impassive look on Rude's face as he looked at her, whatever it was, it made her giggle.

"This stuff itches." Rude moaned, scratching both sides of his head. In the end he just threw the sunglasses off. As he did Reno started jumping around like a child again. 

There was a crunch.

Reno looked under his foot.

"Today's gonna be one of them days, ain't it?" Rude stood up expressionlessly and took a step forward, which made Reno belt off down the corridor, Rude running after him. "Tell Tseng I have a huge bald guy chasing after me!" Reno shouted as he disappeared round a corner. Elena giggled again.

"Was that Reno I heard shouting?" Came a voice from behind the blonde. She swirled round to see the black haired man. Elena still laughing, nodded a little.

"Reno told me to tell you he has a huge bald guy chasing after him."

"Ah." Tseng replied, understanding the whole situation.

"He broke Rude's sunglasses." Elena added. "How come you're late anyway?" She brushed back a lose lock of hair behind her ear.

"The Vice President wanted me. Saying something about how a broken lamp hit him on the head this morning." Tseng said as he walked into the office. 

"Ouch! That had to hurt." Elena said, unconsciously rubbing the top of her head.

"Yeah. Incidentally, he could have sworn it came from our window." He looked on his desk to see if anything was missing. Sure enough, his lamp wasn't there. "Reno is going to wish he was being chased by a huge bald man all day, once I get hold of him."

"Where's Reno, the insolent prick?" Rufus asked as he walked into the room, broken lamp in one hand. Elena let out a giggle. In response, Rufus glared at her. She stopped.

"He'll be here a minute." Tseng answered, while muttering "Grouch." under his breath. Rufus glared again, this time at Tseng.

As the Turk leader said, Reno was there a minute later. Under Rude's arm. He saw Rufus, the lamp in his hand.

"Shit..... Hiya V.P." Reno said happily, trying to ignore the glare he was getting. Rufus took another step forward. The red head tried to scramble out of Rude's grip, but to no avail. The Vice President's glare, changed to a grin. He stopped by the box Reno was going through earlier, fishing out a headband, with flashing snowmen attached to the top. He also took out some tinsel and a packet of face paint. Reno's face paled a couple of shades.

"Don't worry Reno, it's only a little fun." Rufus said with a deadly tone, a sinister smile on his face. Reno paled a bit more.

Ten minutes later, the red head Turk was sat on the couch, the headband on his head, along with the tinsel in his ponytail. His face was painted white, with a red nose and dark bits around his eyes. He sighed heavily. Rufus started laughing. He pinched Reno's cheek.

"Doesn't he look cute." He said in a babyish voice. The blonde's hand came away with the white paint stuck to it. To remedy this, Rufus just wiped it on the Turk's uniform. Reno grinned.

"Who cares? At least I'm all festive now. And everyone knows what Christmas means." 

"What?"

"BOOZE!" Reno shouted, before taking up dancing like a five year old yet again. As if he hadn't learned by now. His hand knocked the lampshade in the middle of the room making it rock to and throw. The glare he earned from Tseng made him stop.

"You don't need an excuse the rest of the time. Why now?" The Turk leader asked, reclining on his chair. Reno started at his boss.

"I don't need an excuse, but it's free booze at Christmas!"

"Please don't mention the Christmas party." Rufus asked wearily as he plunked himself next to the red haired Turk.

"I didn't, but seeing as you did....." 

"You make me go to the Christmas party, and you're working Christmas day, hangover or no hangover." Everyone gazed at the blonde for a couple of minutes

"Sorry V.P. You don't exactly have a choice, remember?" Reno said, breaking the silence.

"That's it! You're working Christmas day!" Rufus shouted, standing up and stamping his feet in a temper tantrum.

"Like it bothers me." Reno muttered, pouting a little. Rufus sat back down.

"I hate Christmas!" The blonde pouted.

"What's so bad about Christmas?" Elena asked.

"The stupid party, that's what!"

"He's right, but there's free booze!" Reno shouted, throwing an arm around the blonde. "If you get drunk enough before half ten, you'll be fine."

"Not enough booze to get drunk before half ten. They normally have to go and buy some more ten times before then." Rufus moaned, slouching on the couch.

"What exactly happens?" Elena asked timidly, dreading the answer.

"Haha. You wanna know what happens? First My father will come into the room, Scarlet hanging off his arm. They'll get that mushy, it just wants to make you sick. Then she'll go and pester all the bachelors in the room." Rufus whined. Reno shuddered. 

"He's right... but you're a girl, you don't have to worry about that. You just have to worry about......" Reno shuddered again.

"Heidegger." Rufus put onto the end of Reno's sentence. "He'll be after you. No doubt about that." Elena paled a little. "Half an hour later the booze will run out. My father will shout at the staff for a while, before they run off to get more. Palmer will walk in with some Lard Eggnog. Please don't ask me how that works, but he manages it. Everyone will stand ten feet away from the Eggnog, that Palmer will be drinking on his own." Rufus took a deep breath. "Scarlet and Heidegger will........ find each other and run off. Everyone is advised not to enter the ladies room for at least two hours."

"And that El, is the wonderful Shinra Christmas party." Reno finished.

"I say we don't go......" Rufus spoke slowly. He then grinned. "Who wants to spend a week at Icicle Inn?"

"Free booze?" Reno asked hopefully.

"For you yes, for me no, since I'm paying."

"Count me in then!" Reno yelled, proceeding to yet again jump around

"I don't see why not." Tseng added. Rude grunted his acceptance.

"I'll go. Never been to Icicle Inn." Elena smiled lightly.

"Then it's Icicle Inn here we come!"

**

**_24th December. A shiny black Range Rover. On the road to Icicle Inn._**

"All I want for Christmas is booze!"

"Reno! Shut up singing!" Elena yelled.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Coz I don't wanna." He kept on singing. "All I want for Christmas is booze!"

"For Christ sake Reno, shut up." Tseng muttered from the front seat of the Jeep. 

"I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is booze!" Reno kept singing, his voice extremely off tone. 

"Reno! Shut the fuck up!" Rufus leaned over Elena to try and strangle the red head. His hands successfully clamped round the Turk's neck and Rufus proceed to strangle him. 

"I'll shut up." Reno tried to get out, though it came out in a choked sound. Rufus let go slowly. 

"Do you mind getting off me Sir?" Elena tried to ask politely. Rufus jumped a mile and sat back at the other end of the Jeep. Reno sniggered. "You can shut up as well. You sing like a strangled cat." Elena carried on to say. Reno stopped laughing.

"I so do not."

"Admit it Reno. You do." Rufus added.

"I do not!"

"You do Reno." Rude added, he was also in the front seat of the Jeep, driving the vehicle. Reno huffed and crossed his arms. 

It was then the Jeep stopped dead. 

"Rude, isn't the Jeep supposed to be moving?" Rufus asked.

"We're stuck." The bald headed Turk mumbled.

"Rude. You need a prize for stating the obvious." Reno said as he got out the car, leaving the door open. 

"Reno! shut the god damn door. It's freezing!" Rufus shouted. Reno grumbled something walking back to the door. He slammed it shut. He then walked all the way round to Rude's door, signalling for him to unwind his window. Rude did so.

"We're stuck." Reno stated. "We need to push it out."

"I'll help!" Elena shouted as she got out the Jeep. Reno glared at the Vice President.

"I suppose I will too." Rufus muttered, also stepping out the vehicle. All three of them lined up at the back of the Jeep, hands on the bumper, ready to push.

"You can just see what's going to happen next, can't you?" Tseng asked Rude. The bald Turk nodded. "Carry on." A slight grin appeared on the Turk leaders' face.

"Go on Rude." Reno's voice could be heard from the back of the Jeep. Rude pressed his foot on the accelerator. The two men and one woman pushed. The Jeep didn't budge. They tried again. Still, it didn't shift. Reno put his back against the Jeep and pushed that way. The Jeep dislodged, making Reno, Rufus and Elena fall in the black snow slush on the road. Reno started laughing. Rufus growled.

"Now I'm all wet!" 

"Boo hoo to you." Reno managed to get out still laughing. 

"You sure you haven't been drink already?" Elena muttered as she picked herself up from the floor. Reno carried on laughing. He then started singing in his strangled tone again.

"So here it is, Merry Christmas, everybody's having fun." Rufus growled again, heading for the Jeep. Elena followed, leaving Reno still laid on the floor, singing.

**

_**24th December. Icicle Inn. Outside the Private Shinra cabin. **_

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!" Reno shouted as he slid down the snow covered mountain on his newly acquired snowboard.

"RENO!! No fair! You got a head start!" Rufus yelled after the red head, on a red sledge. Tseng shook his head as he watched the two younger men race down the mountain out of sight.

"Maybe we should follow them?" Elena asked from the side of the male Turk. Tseng shook his head again. 

"They'll be fine." The Turk leader turned round to walk back into the cabin, Elena reluctantly followed. 

Meanwhile, the pair carried on speeding down the mountain. Rufus was clinging onto his sledge for dear life. Reno was stood up on the snowboard, shouted at the top of his voice.

"I'm the king of the world!" His voice vibrated through the air.

"Shut the hell up Reno!" The Vice President shrieked from behind him. Rufus could hear the younger man laughing at his expense. 

"Ye Har!" The red head shouted like a cowboy, turning his snowboard to the left to turn the corner. Rufus followed, having a little more trouble turning the sledge round the bend. Maybe he should have gotten a snowboard? Reno seemed to be edging further and further away from the Vice President. His frustration got the better of him.

"Reno! Get back here now!" Rufus shrieked. Reno turned his head, holding up one finger for the blonde to see. Unfortunately for Reno, he didn't turn back in time to see the snowman in front of him. He flipped over the snowman and landed flat on his back. Rufus skidded his sledge to a stop, a huge grin on his face. It turned to a frown when the red head remained on the floor.

"I should just leave the stupid bastard....." The blonde muttered to himself. He pried himself from the red plastic. Staring at the red head for a little longer, he started to walk up to him. He waved his hand in front of Reno's eyes. "Reno?" Still the red head didn't stir. "Must of knocked himself out. Wanker." Rufus mumbled. He nudged the Turk with the toe of his boot. "Reno! Get up you stupid bastard. I can't drag you back up the hill!" Rufus started to search the Turk for his PHS. He found the pocket. "Ha ha!" And found the PHS, in bits "Shit." Rufus started to shake the red head a bit harder, panic rising into his voice. "Shit! Reno wake up!" Rufus was suddenly aware of how cold it was. He wrapped his coat around him more, his eyes lingering on the knocked out Turk.

** ~~~~**

"How long have they been gone?"

"About three hours. I know for a fact it doesn't take that long to get down the hill and back again." Tseng looked at the other man. "Why are you up here anyway Sephiroth?" The silver haired man shook his head.

"You really don't want to know. Trust me." He replied. Tseng just nodded at the answer. 

"Do you think we should look for them?" Elena asked, wrapping her scarf around her neck a bit more. Tseng nodded.

"Elena, you go back up to the cabin. Me and Seph will go and see if we can find them anywhere." Elena wasn't going to argue with him, so made her way back to the warm cabin. Tseng watched as Sephiroth stared at the wooden sledge against the wall of the cabin. 

"Maybe it'll be quicker using this?" Tseng groaned. Sephiroth chuckled. "C'mon, it's not that bad."

** ~~~~**

"Reno?" Rufus asked for what seemed like the fiftieth time. Still the red head didn't response. "Come on Reno. I swear if this is all some big joke of yours, I'll kill you!"

Snowflakes started to fall from the sky. Rufus held out his hand and watched them fall. They hit his hand, immediately melting at the warm touch. He watched as the snow started to land in Reno's hair. A stand of the Turk's hair blew into his face. Rufus' hand automatically brushed the lock of hair away, his hand lingering on the red head's cheek. He pulled it away rather sharply.

_What the hell am I doing?_

Rufus carried on gazing at the unconscious Turk. His hand moved shyly back to where it had been before. He traced the scar on the red head's left cheek with his thumb.

_I wonder how he got them? He is kinda cute._

As the thought clicked in his mind, the blonde's eyes widened. 

_Where the hell did that come from!?_

Rufus shook his head, looking up at the sky once again, watching the snow fall from the darkening sky. His gaze returned to the red haired Turk.

"I'd better move you, you great lump." The Vice President grabbed both of Reno's arms and dragged him under a nearby tree. Rufus began to stare at the red head again, before sitting on the snow covered ground. Leaning against the bark of the tree, Rufus grabbed hold of the Turk's shoulder's, pulling them against his warmer body. He let Reno's head rest on his chest. Both of the blonde's arms went around the younger man's waist. Rufus absently kissed the fiery head of the Turk.

_I guess I do kinda......... like him. _

The Vice President took the thin ponytail that ran down the red head's back and began twirling it around his finger. He buried his head in the Turk's hair, absently kissing the younger man's head again.

"Stupid Reno." Rufus murmured slightly. He unconsciously held the Turk tighter.

** ~~~~**

"Heh, this is kind of fun." Came a voice from behind the Turk leader's back. Tseng sighed.

"Stupid sledge." The black haired man grumbled. He heard Sephiroth chuckle a little. "We should slow down a bit in case we miss them both." Sephiroth nodded briefly, trying to get the wooden sled to reduce speed. It worked, the sledge reduced to a gentle pace, fast enough to track the mountain before nightfall but slow enough to be able to see the two missing men. 

The snow began to fall harder. It became more difficult to see anything further than five feet in front. Tseng blinked some snow from out of his eye, rubbing it till it started to turn red.

"I can't see a thing in this" Sephiroth muttered. Tseng sighed again. "We'll have to go back soon if we can't find them. No good us going missing too. Besides, isn't Reno your best Turk? He'll be fine and Rufus will be ok with him, right?" Tseng signed in defeat.

"I guess. I just can't get out of my head that something's happened to them." Sephiroth nodded. "Plus Reno's a typical accident prone. A snowboard is just an easier way to get himself hurt." Sephiroth chuckled at that. Tseng looked at him. "Seriously. I've lost count the number of times he's ended up in the Shinra clinic, this year alone."

"They'll be fine, trust me." The snow kept on falling. Sephiroth skidded the sled to a stop. "We can't keep going in this Tseng." Sephiroth looked at the older man. 

"You're right." The silver haired man turned back towards the cabin. Tseng's eyes lingered a bit longer towards the way Rufus and Reno had gone hours before. "Please be ok you two." The black haired man whispered before following the General back to the chalet.

** ~~~~**

Rufus' fingers unconsciously rubbed against the red head's cheek. He sharply pulled away, noticing how cold the Turk actually was. Without thinking, the Vice President undid his coat, wrapping it around Reno's upper body, allowing his own body heat to warm up the younger man. Rufus heard a groan that the Turk emitted.

"Reno?" He asked softly.

"Cold." The red head murmured. Rufus held the younger man tighter. "Rufus?" Reno whispered a little while later.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Reno mumbled as he fell back asleep. 

"Don't mention it." Rufus muttered as he shut his eyes. He kissed the top of the red head's head again. As Rufus leaned back against the tree to sleep, Reno smiled.

**

** Midnight. 25th December. Shinra Private Cabin.**

Tseng sat in the corner of the cabin watching the Christmas party from a safe distance. The Turk leader and Sephiroth had travelled back to the cabin to find the rest of the Shinra Executive board inside. Unfortunately for the Turks, President Shinra had decided to escape Midgar for the Christmas period, bringing most of the high Shinra management with him. Tseng sighed. Rufus wasn't going to be happy.

He watched as Palmer stood next to his Lard Eggnog, having occasional sips when he thought no one was looking. Heidegger and Scarlet has vanished a long time again. He was kind of grateful for that, he just hoped it wasn't his bedroom they had chosen to take residence in. Sephiroth came and sat next to the black haired man.

"This is what happens when the Turks try to get away for Christmas." The silver haired man mumbled. Tseng laughed. He watched the lights that were reflected from a mirror ball. It was oddly relaxing. Tseng looked as Reeve walked across the room, away from the President who was now stuck with Elena. Or the other way round. 

"Where's Rufus and Reno?" Was the first question the Urban Development Head asked. Tseng shrugged.

"Out in the blizzard somewhere." The Turk leader looked around for Sephiroth, who had disappeared out the room with no one noticing. 

Sephiroth was in fact back outside, going out to find the Vice President and the Turk. The snow had let up and instead of braving the party, Sephiroth decided to look for the duo instead. He looked instead the lodge as President Shinra decided to do a striptease act for the rest of the party goers. Sephiroth shook his head. He was glad he left when he did.

** ~~~~**

** 25th December. Mountain slope.**

Rufus opened his eyes a few hours later. He shivered a little, the coldness of the midnight air chilling him to the bone. He nudged the younger man a little, who stirred at the touch. Reno flickered his eyes open. The red head shuffled around a bit before trying to go back to sleep. 

"Oh no you don't." Rufus said as he nudged the Turk again. "We need to get out of here." Reno didn't listen. The Vice President shook his head, his body wanted nothing more than to shut down but he knew he couldn't. "Reno?"

"Hmm." The Turk mumbled. 

"Reno, I love you and all, but you need to get off me." Reno's eyes shot open with renewed energy. 

"What did you just say?" 

"I said you need to get off me."

"No, no, before that."

"I said I........ I didn't say anything." Rufus realised his mistake. Reno shuffled around to look the blonde in the eye.

"You said you........... you loved me." The red head said, a little shocked. Rufus blushed a little.

"I did, didn't I?" Reno coughed a little, his body reminding him he was in the middle of no where, on a snowy mountain slope. 

"When did you figure that out?" The red head whispered, his head resting back against the older man's chest.

"Maybe I've always known subconsciously." The Vice President mumbled, shifting himself slightly beneath Reno's body. Without a second thought, the red head pressed his lips lightly against the blonde's. He probed his tongue into the older man's mouth, receiving a little moan for his effort. Reno pulled away slightly. Rufus smiled a little. "Merry Christmas Reno." The red head leaned against the Vice President's chest once again. 

"Merry Christmas to you too." Reno murmured before falling asleep.

"I'm glad I found you two." Rufus turned his head a little of the voice. He noticed the silver haired General walking towards him. "Where you been all day?"

"Sat here most of the time." The blonde answered.

"What happened to him?" Sephiroth asked, pointing to the red head. The sliver haired man bent down, putting the palm of his hand to the Turk's forehead. Reno swatted the hand away.

"Leave me 'lone." He mumbled.

"Long story." Rufus muttered. Sephiroth nodded, throwing the red head over his shoulder, making his way back to the sledge he had brought with him. The blonde followed after him. He smiled. "And I wouldn't change it for anything." He whispered to himself. 

** ~~~~**

** Shinra Private Cabin.**

"Oh god no! Get away from me!" Elena yelled as President Shinra continued his striptease act. He was down to wearing just trousers by now, throwing his clothes as Elena, since Scarlet wasn't around. 

"Now, now dear. You know you like it." He began unbuttoning his trousers. Elena screamed and ran out the door, nearly bumping into the General as she did. She stopped when she saw Reno slung over the silver haired man's shoulder. 

"Is he alright?" She asked, a tinge of worry in her voice.

"He will be once he gets warm again." Sephiroth told her. 

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you." The blonde muttered. She carried on running off. Sephiroth ignored her warning and walked in, heading straight upstairs, avoiding the people who were coming down them. Rufus trailing a little behind him, dragging his feet on the ground. The Vice President stopped at the door way. He looked up as Scarlet and Heidegger virtually fell down the stairs, with only half of their clothes on. He noticed Palmer flat on his back after drinking all the Eggnog. And....

"There you are son! Give you're old man a hug." The President bellowed, his voice a little slurred, still with only his trousers on. Rufus' eyes rolled to the back of his head, as he collapse right on the doorstep. 

"Well, I can safely say this Christmas was....... different." Tseng muttered to himself as he drank the rest of his wine.

_ I just want for for my own._

_ More than you could ever know._

_ Make my wish come true._

_ All I want for Christmas._

_ Is you._

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_ 4th - 7th December 2002_**

_ Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, they belong to Squaresoft, *coughsadfullycough* Although if they were to ever auction them off, I would buy Reno and Rufus........ maybe Rude. But that will never happen. The plot belongs to me though. Thank god I own something!_

_ I also don't own: Mariah Carey - All I want for Christmas; Wizard - I wish it could be Christmas Everyday; Slade - Merry Christmas Everybody._


End file.
